Water Under The Bridge
by PainX65
Summary: They say your past actions are just water under the bridge, that you can change your life around... though that's not the case when it comes to criminals of any sort, no matter how minor. How can you let it be water under the bridge when you keep falling while the water rises? Sometimes, you just need someone to talk to, even if that someone is yourself. [MANGA SPOILERS]


**WARNING: MANGA SPOILERS**

It was a cold and dreary night. The only thing that provided warmth was the small fire that suddenly sparked to life.

A man sat alone under the bridge, a loose cigarette barely being held in his hand. His grey-blue eyes were lifeless as his blonde hair spiked up somewhat at the front. He never once bothered to fix up his jacket, he was warm enough as it was.

The lonely man that was Jin Bubaigawara sighed. "Fuck." he muttered, he had just lost his job.

All because of some guy jumping out in front of him purposefully. He was obeying the speed limit and now he had a criminal record on him!

_You can always turn your life around._

The voice of the policeman echoed in his mind. Jin had to scoff a bit at that, that policeman didn't know, but… that was the first step that caused him to slip down into where he was now.

_Why am I here?_

He pondered to himself, gripping the cigarette more firmly now.

It just wasn't fair!

Was this because he was an orphan?! Was it because he didn't get a better education?! He was sixteen at the time he lost his job thanks to that jaywalker and _he_ was punished for being the one in the wrong! Was it because he was a motorcyclist?

His lips trembled, the firm hold on the cigarette started to become unstable.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"I just...I just…" the fire looked intoxicating, as if it beckoned to him. "I just want someone to talk too..."

…

He was alone in this world, so very lonely. He just wanted someone to confide in, someone to talk to, to vent, rant, someone with a free minute and an ear to listen.

_Why was I born?_

"Wanna talk about it?"

Jin looked up, ah yes, he forgot. His quirk.

A clone sat on the other end of the fire.

For the first time in a while, Jin smiled. "Yeah..."

"Man, our first night without a job." the clone smiled, though it was clear it was forced.

"Or a decent roof." added the original, he was truly homeless unless he took over one of those shitty abandoned apartments in the ugly parts of town.

"Hey," the clone shot his head up a bit. "Do you reckon there's still time for us?"

"No."

"Heh. Should've known." the clone sighed. "One criminal record, one minor little thing and our whole life is ruined. Just like that."

That wasn't really something Jin had wanted to hear, but...at the same time, he did.

"You think our folks would've been proud?" he asked his clone, who shot him a rather nasty yet knowing look.

"Seriously?" he asked the original. "No."

"Heh, you're right. How could they be proud of a dirty criminal?"

The clone rubbed the back of his neck, "they're probably rolling around in their graves right about now." he arched his head towards the sky, though he could only see the bridge above them. "If they were watching over us, they've stopped a long time ago..."

"...I would be too." Jin's look dropped a bit, and by a bit, it was a lot. "They're probably disgusted at me...not that I can blame them."

"I'm disgusted at me too."

_This is pathetic. I'm talking to myself! A clone!_

...He couldn't deny that even if it was himself he was talking to...it felt good.

_At least I can spend a minute to listen to me ramble about my worries, no matter how pathetic it is._

"Thanks for hearing me out."

A silence sat between the two as the warmth of the fire continued to provide warmth, but like all things, the fire began to wane. There was still enough fire to last for another hour or two, but the cold breeze that rolled through dared to shorten that time.

"Hey...where do you think I went wrong?" asked the clone, looking up from the fire.

The original inhaled the cigarette before lowering it down, "hmm...if I were to say, I would say it started..." a sad smile took form on his face as his eyes looked down at the small hobo fire they made. "...was the moment when you were born without any luck."


End file.
